


Before the Storm

by pickleinspectorgadget



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleinspectorgadget/pseuds/pickleinspectorgadget
Summary: It had been a long day. All the youngest Cousland wanted to do was have a little fun with Lady Landra's sweet, beautiful, lady's maid. However, her guest for the night turned out to be... much less pleasant.





	Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... I know I've been gone for a while, and no I'm not dead. Just tired. Very very tired.
> 
> I don't really have anything to say... so.... yeah.

It was late, so late that the candles on the bedside table had long burnt out. Iona was supposed to be here by now, a long time ago actually. With a sigh, Terra closed her eyes and folded her arms over her stomach, her patience having grown thin. 

She was teetering on the edge of sleep when her door creaked open and allowed a small amount of light from the hall to spill in. By the time she'd sat up and looked toward the door, it had shut, leaving the youngest Cousland and her visitor alone in the dark, the only light being the dim moonlight spilling through the window onto her bed.

“Iona? Is that you?” Terra called, squinting to make sense of the silhouette lurking in her doorway. “Come on, love, say something,” Her grip on her blanket tightened, nerves began setting in. “Please. You're scaring me.”

The figure began to creep toward the bed, taking its sweet time. Once it had gotten close enough to identify, she frowned and pulled the blanket to her chest, a feeble attempt to cover her chest.

“Arl Howe… What are you doing here? Where's Iona?”

“I've… Sent her away. I wanted to speak to you. Privately.” Howe murmured as he stepped closer, now at her bedside.

“Couldn't it wait?” She hissed, scooting away and holding the cloth closer. Her efforts were in vain, however, as Rendon reached out and took a firm hold of her thin wrist, a pained yelp tumbling from her lips. “What are you- let go!” She struggled to free her arm but the older man began to climb atop her, the blanket thrown back as he straddled her thighs. “Get OFF ME!” She shrieked. She swung her free hand toward his head but it was quickly pinned to the bed. The arl shifted her wrists to a single hand, which kept them pinned above her head, and used the newly freed hand to cover her mouth.

“You're going to want to be quiet, lest you make me angry with your whining.” He sneered, thin lips twisting wickedly as he watched the red haired woman's eyes grow wide with terror. He'd grown disgustingly observant of her as she'd grown older, commenting on how lovely she'd become and how she'd gotten her mother's figure. His words were typically coupled with predatory glances that made her skin crawl. Sure he was creepy beyond belief, but she'd never thought he would actually TRY anything. He was married, and had children her age. Though, she supposed that never really stopped anyone before.

She struggled again, kicking her legs and pulling hard on her arms. She was strong, but it seemed he was stronger, much stronger. Too strong for an old man.

“You really are a little spitfire. I think you need to be taught a lesson, learn your place.” His voice dripping with venom as he leaned closer, face now level with hers. He slides his hand down along her body and licks his lips. “You really have grown into a remarkable woman.”

“Fuck you.” She spits, clenching her jaw as the hand roughly gropes her breast.

“Oh you will, in due time.” Howe purrs before pressing his lips to hers. She laid shocked for a moment before growling and chomping down on his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed. The arl pulls back with a pained cry, bringing his hand up to touch his bleeding lip. “You little bitch,”

She heard the resounding slap before she felt the sting. Her mouth fell open, a sharp burn blooming on her cheek. Her wide, tearing gaze turned back to the dark, sadistic face above her. They locked eyes for only a brief moment before Terra was being flipped onto her front. She began to struggle again, very nearly getting away before her head was shoved roughly into the mattress. 

“Let me go!” Terra cried, weakly flailing her arms again only to have them wrenched back and held against her back.

“Not until I'm finished,” He cooed, pressing his crotch against her raised ass, a low, pleased hum leaving his throat. “Now be a good little girl and shut the fuck up. I don't want to hit you again.”

She opened her mouth to cry out, but froze when she heard the faint clinking of a belt followed by the rustling of fabric. A hard length was pressed against her barely clothed ass.

“Feel that, little one? That’s your fault,” The arl pulled back and slipped her smalls down, hand then slipping down to rub against her slit. “What a pretty little cunt you’ve got. I bet it will be nice and tight, just for me.”

“Get the fuck away from me, you fucking-” She was cut off by he hard shaft forcing its way into her, the rest of her words coming out as nothing more than a hoarse squeak. It hurt. Oh Maker it hurt. It just kept forcing its way in, deeper and deeper… Why was there so much? “Get… off of me…” She whispered and weakly struggled against the tight grip on her wrists, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

Arl Howe seemed to ignore her, finally seating himself fully inside of her, a contented sigh escaping his lips.

“Oh how I’ve missed this. The feeling of a tight cunt wrapped around me.” And with that, he began to move, slowly for the first handful of thrusts, then quick and rough. He always took what he wanted, now more than ever. She began to thrash again, legs kicking and arms yanking at their restraints, but it was no use. He merely shoved her farther into the bed and continued to pound into her, unrelenting.

“P-Please… stop…” Terra let out a quiet sob, then a hiss as the grip around her wrists tightened.

“Why? You’re so wet now. You obviously love it.” Her eyes widened, shoulders shaking. True she was wet, however not through arousal. He pulled out briefly and sat back to glance down at her bleeding sex, sadistic smirk plastered on his face. “Look, love, you’re leaking. Red is such a beautiful color on you.” She could practically hear him lick his lips before shoving himself back into her bleeding pussy, moaning as he did. “Mmmm so hot, so tight…”

“You’re… a fucking…” She trailed off, sniffling quietly, then crying out as a hand moved up to yank on her hair. “Monster!” 

Rendon growled and shoved her face into the mattress, effectively muffling her cries and complaints. 

“As much as I love the sounds you make, it’s time for you to shut up,” And with that, he resumed his fast, punishing pace, panting and groaning happily all the way. It didn’t take much longer for his pace and breathing to stutter. “O-Oh maker, I’m close. Can I finish inside you, love?” At this point, his head was tipped back and eyes were closed, pleasure overtaking the disgusting excuse for a man, though he could hear the frantic refusal and feel the attempted shaking of her head. “I can’t hear you.” She tried again and again, but to no avail.

Everything was beginning to go numb. She’d given up trying to fight by the time he’d let go of her hair and arms in favor of gripping her hips and thrusting as hard and deep as he could. With one last long, loud moan, he stilled, filling her with his hot, vile seed. They both sat still, the man panting and basking in an undeserved prideful glow. The woman numb and empty. 

The arl pulled out and nudged Terra to collapse on her side, reaching between her legs and thumbing her lips apart, watching smuggly as his seed slowly dripped from the bloodied entrance.

“Lovely.”

Minutes passed, Terra laid still, a terrified animal backed into a corner and fearing for its life. Rendon dressing himself, a satisfied mongrel, licking its chops after a meal.

“Thoughts of this night will keep me warm for weeks to come,” He finally said as he finished tying his trousers. “Now. My dear…” He made his way to the side of the bed, running a hand tenderly along her cheek. “If you tell _anyone_ about what happened tonight, I will kill you. Understood?” He nodded as he felt her flinch. “Good girl. Sweet dreams, darling,” Finally, he turned and begun to take his leave, but he paused once he reached the door. “Oh. And send my love to your mother for me.” And with that he was gone. Leaving her alone, soiled and alone with her thoughts.

Terra’d begun to shake once more, curling in on herself and hugging her chest tight. 

Filthy. She felt.... Disgusting. She weakly glanced up at the wash basin on the other side of the room.

Tomorrow, she thought as she curled into herself tighter, taking a deep, wavering breath and nuzzling her face into a pillow.


End file.
